In the context of memory cell block management in a memory cell arrangement, conventionally, a memory cell block is marked as a bad memory cell block (in other words, as a memory cell block not working properly), if a program operation or an erase operation fails. For future developments, this way of memory cell block management will probably not be sufficient since it is likely that the number of initially failing memory cells (or the number of initially failing bits) will increase.
In another conventional memory cell arrangement, a program-erase counter is provided counting for each memory cell block the number of program and erase operations carried out on the respective memory cell block. If the counter value of the counter exceeds a predefined threshold value for a memory cell block, the respective memory cell block is marked as a bad memory cell block.